


Niebla

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Portgas D. Ace-centric, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: Desde que era muy pequeño, Ace había estado rodeado por una extraña niebla.Solo una persona podría hacerla desaparecer.





	Niebla

Ace se encogió sobre sí mismo, abrazado a sus piernas y hundiendo la cara entre sus rodillas. A su alrededor solo había niebla, espesa y oscura como nubes de tormenta. No podía ver, oír ni respirar nada que no fuese niebla, estaba a punto de desaparecer en ella.

“ _Te lo dije. Te advertí que te fueras de aquí, pero no me hiciste caso”_ le recriminó una siniestra voz _“¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?”_

— Debo contarles la verdad – respondió Ace apretando los puños. Tenía que hacerlo, no era justo seguir engañándolos más tiempo. Tenía que confesar su secreto, aunque eso significase perder todo lo que tanto le había costado conseguir.

“ _Pero cuando lo hagas, van a odiarte”_ le advirtió la voz. La niebla lo rodeó, envolviéndolo como un frío manto. Se estremeció. 

— Él... ¿Él también...? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

“ _Sí, Marco también. Todos te odiarán, y te lo mereces.”_

….............................................................................................

Desde que era muy pequeño, Ace había estado rodeado por una extraña niebla.

La primera vez que la vio aún vivía con Dadan y los bandidos. Una noche regresó muy tarde a casa y cuando Dadan le pidió explicaciones le dijo que había estado jugando con un niño que había conocido ese día.

— Se llama Sabo y es mi nuevo amigo – anunció con una sonrisa.

Pero los bandidos no parecieron alegrarse con la noticia. Se miraban entre ellos muy preocupados, sin saber qué decir. Finalmente Dadan le regañó, recordándole que no debía salir de la zona ni relacionarse con la gente del pueblo.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?! ¡Nadie debe saber que estás aquí! ¡Nadie debe saber que existes! - le gritó la mujer golpeando la mesa con los puños.

— ¿Es porque soy el hijo de Roger? - preguntó Ace inocentemente. Había escuchado algo sobre eso en una conversación entre Garp y Dadan.

La mujer se puso pálida.

— No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre – le advirtió severamente — Nadie debe saber que eres su hijo. Por nuestro bien, por Garp y sobre todo por tu propia seguridad.

Ace no entendía nada. Sabía que su padre se llamó Gol D. Roger y que murió antes de que él naciera, pero nadie le había explicado nada más y él moría de curiosidad por saber más sobre su progenitor.

Al día siguiente comentó el tema con Sabo.

— He oído antes ese nombre... Creo que era alguien famoso, pero no recuerdo nada más de él – dijo el pequeño rubio — Podríamos preguntar por el pueblo, quizás alguien lo conozca.

Ace asintió sonriendo con entusiasmo. Entraron en algunos bares y preguntaron a todas aquellas personas que se cruzaron, pero a medida que iba escuchando sus respuestas, la sonrisa de Ace desaparecía. Ese día aprendió muchas cosas sobre su padre y sobre sí mismo, cosas que un niño no debería oír jamás.

— Roger era el peor de los demonios ¡No sabes cuánto me alegré por su muerte!

— ¿Un hijo de Gol D. Roger? Es imposible, no puede existir un ser tan monstruoso.

— ¡Si existiese, deberían ejecutarlo de inmediato!

Aquella noche Ace no pudo dormir. Se pasó las horas mirando al techo con los ojos empañados en lágrimas mientras en su mente se repetían las crueles palabras que la gente le había dicho. Y la niebla empezó a formarse a su alrededor...

 

Pasaron días, semanas, meses... Ace fue creciendo y la niebla creció con él. Lo acompañaba siempre, sobre todo cuando estaba a solas, cuando se miraba en algún espejo y por las noches mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. La niebla danzaba en el aire en torno a él y le recordaba todas las frases hirientes que había escuchado en su vida, repitiéndolas como un doloroso eco.

A veces la niebla parecía desvanecerse cuando estaba con Luffy y Sabo; ellos eran como dos rayos de sol capaces de atravesar todas las nubes. Ace observó como la niebla se iba volviendo poco a poco más débil y suspiró aliviado pensando que pronto desaparecería gracias a sus hermanos.

Pero se equivocó. Sabo murió. Ace lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, sumido en la niebla que se hacía más y más densa a su alrededor, alimentándose de su tristeza. Ace la insultó, la amenazó, le gritó que se fuera. Intentó pelear contra ella pero solo conseguía hacerla más fuerte.

“ _No puedes matarme”_ se reía la voz a través de la niebla _“Soy parte de ti.”_

… _................................................................................................_

Ace salió al mar al cumplir los 17 años. Formó los piratas Spade, viajó, luchó, vivió aventuras y se ganó una reputación y una considerable recompensa por su cabeza. Estaba orgulloso de su tripulación y de sí mismo y hacía tiempo que la niebla no lo atormentaba. Pensó que por fin la había dejado atrás.

Pero se equivocaba de nuevo.

Una noche, al meterse en su cama y cerrar los ojos, sintió como la niebla se formaba de nuevo en torno a él, extendiéndose por toda la habitación, densa y asfixiante.

“ _Sigues siendo demasiado débil.”_

— Cállate – gruñó mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las sábanas.

“ _Eres un bueno para nada. Nadie te querrá jamás.”_

— ¡Cállate! Déjame en paz, ¡Vete! _-_ exclamó con lágrimas de rabia e impotencia corriendo por sus mejillas. 

La niebla se volvió más fría y oscura. De ella salieron mil brazos que lo rodearon impidiéndole moverse y presionando su pecho hasta hacerle jadear de dolor.

“ _No importa lo que hagas ni lo lejos que llegues, nunca podrás escapar de mí. Vivo dentro de ti.”_

…................................................................................................

Pensó que podría acabar con la niebla si se hacía más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte. Tenía que derrotar a un Yonkou, así que entrenó duramente para ello. Confiaba en sus posibilidades y no tenía ni una pizca de miedo.

Sin embargo, una vez más se equivocó. El destino tenía otros planes para Ace.

Él y sus compañeros fueron derrotados por la tripulación más fuerte que había visto jamás. Su capitán se hacía llamar Shirohige.

Ace había creído que los enemigos lo matarían y esa idea le hizo sonreír. Prefería la muerte antes que una vida sin honor, y además morir le parecía la única posibilidad de librarse de la niebla.

Pero Shirohige no lo mató. Al contrario, le pidió que se uniera a su tripulación.

El principio fue muy duro. La niebla estaba constantemente rodeándolo, aislándolo de los demás, recordándole que debía matar al yonkou y marcharse de ese maldito barco cuanto antes.

“ _Míralos, ellos son una familia. Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que significa esa palabra. Nunca podrás encajar aquí.”_

Los días pasaban y él no podía acabar con el capitán. Por favor, ¡ni siquiera podía hacerle un mísero rasguño! Le sorprendía lo fuerte que era. Y no era solo él; toda la tripulación era increíblemente poderosa.

Y había algo que lo sorprendía más aún: cada día que pasaba allí, la niebla se hacía más débil. Se desvanecía poco a poco cada vez que alguien le hablaba o le sonreía... Especialmente si se trataba del comandante de la primera división, Marco el Fénix.

— Puedes irte y empezar de cero... - le dijo Marco una vez, con una de sus cálidas sonrisas que traspasaban la niebla — O quedarte aquí y llevar la marca de Shirohige...

Y así Ace se unió a la tripulación más grande y poderosa del mundo. La palabra “padre” adquirió un nuevo significado para él. Navegaba, reía y luchaba codo con codo junto a sus nuevos hermanos. Se tatuó la marca de Shirohige en la espalda, muy grande, para lucirla con orgullo. Era feliz. Quería a todos y todos lo querían a él. La niebla seguía existiendo pero cada vez era más suave, muy fina, casi imperceptible.

Una noche, en una de las frecuentes fiestas que la tripulación celebraba, tomó a Marco de la mano y lo llevó a un lugar un poco apartado del resto. Estaba demasiado nervioso para decir nada, así que solo se armó de valor y lo besó. Sintió como si el corazón se le detuviera al rozar su boca... Para luego volver a latir a toda velocidad cuando Marco correspondió el beso. Ace nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Pero en cuanto sus labios se separaron, supo que algo iba mal. La niebla regresó más fuerte que nunca, rápida, intensa y destructiva, como un huracán que lo arrasa todo a su paso. Lo envolvió por completo, impidiéndole ver nada a su alrededor y provocándole sudores fríos. Ace intentó gritar y la espesa bruma se le metió por la boca y la nariz robándole el oxígeno.

Salió corriendo. Marco gritaba su nombre, pero él no podía escucharle, no podía oír nada que no fuera la voz de la niebla.

Corrió hasta llegar al almacén donde se encontraba ahora. Se sentó en el suelo, acurrucado entre dos montones de cajas, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento con mucho esfuerzo ya que la niebla no le dejaba respirar. Su siniestra voz susurraba crueles palabras en sus oídos, le culpaba por haber llegado tan lejos, por haberse unido a la tripulación y por enamorarse de Marco. Le acusaba de engañarlos a todos ocultándoles su más profundo y oscuro secreto.

“ _Eres un monstruo y no deberías haber nacido. No te mereces el cariño de los demás y mucho menos el amor de Marco.”_

Todo lo que la voz decía era verdad, o eso pensaba Ace, y la verdad siempre duele. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, llorando en voz baja para que nadie lo oyera.

Unos minutos después escuchó la puerta abrirse con un ligero chirrido y distinguió una silueta entre la penumbra.

— Ace, ¿qué te pasa? - la voz de Marco le sonó lejana a través de la niebla, pero podía notar su preocupación.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo deseando fundirse con las cajas de madera que lo rodeaban. El rubio caminó hasta él lentamente, abriéndose paso entre la bruma.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa... - le aseguró el mayor, agachándose junto a él para quedar a su altura.

— Pero Marco... Yo no... No quiero que me odies... – murmuró entre sollozos.

— ¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

“ _Vamos, cuéntale tu secreto. Díselo y lo perderás para siempre.”_

Ace hundió la cara entre las piernas. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de calmar sus sollozos. Sintió como la niebla lo envolvía, calaba hasta sus huesos y le hacía estremecerse de frío.

— Soy el hijo de Gol D. Roger... - murmuró sin atreverse a mirar al mayor. No quería ver su rechazo, no lo soportaría.

— El hijo de Roger... - repitió Marco lentamente — ¿Y qué?

Ace levantó la cabeza, clavando la mirada en los ojos azules del primer comandante. Había esperado encontrar desprecio en ellos, tal vez enfado, seguramente decepción... Pero no había nada de eso.

— ¿Cómo que “Y qué”? - preguntó sorprendido — ¿No me odias? ¿No vas a decirme que soy un monstruo, o que no debería existir, o...?

Marco tomó su cara entre las manos, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares borrando el rastro de lágrimas que surcaban su piel. La calidez del contacto le dejó sin aliento.

— No sé qué te habrán contado de Roger, pero él no era un mal tipo... - le aseguró el rubio — Tenía enemigos y rompió algunas leyes, como todos los piratas, pero no era ningún demonio. Y aunque lo hubiera sido, da igual... Tú eres tú. No importa quién sea tu padre, eso no cambia quien eres tú ni tampoco cambia lo que siento por ti...

Con cada una de sus palabras la niebla se fue despejando poco a poco. Marco lo abrazó y Ace dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir sus brazos cálidos y protectores rodeando su cuerpo.

— Te quiero, Ace – susurró contra su boca. Y le besó.

Y la niebla desapareció para siempre.

 

 

 

 


End file.
